


The Marks Humans Leave Are Too Often Scars

by Khaleeki



Series: Batcat Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, BatCatWeek2k17, F/M, Kinda fluff, Kinda porn, Love, Rooftops, Sex, They're back at it, but porn with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleeki/pseuds/Khaleeki
Summary: Selina truly notices Bruce's scars for the first time.Day 1 prompt: rooftops





	The Marks Humans Leave Are Too Often Scars

She runs her hands over his chest and his arms. They're full of them. Traces, marks, reminders of all the battles he has fought. Some are angry red impressions, broad and rough. Others are thin white lines over his skin.  
She runs her hands over them; over the ridges and she can feel the sitiches under he fingertips. The moonlight makes them look like silvery snakes. She knows she has caused some of them, she recognizes the scratches of her claws.

She knows most of his scars aren't physical though. And those are the worst. The ones that you can't touch and you can't see. They run deep inside you and those wounds sometimes never heal. They make you who you are, they change you in ways other things can't.

He's avoiding her gaze, opting to look somewhere else, slightly chewing the bottom of his lip. He almost looks upset, angry even - but she knows what that looks like on his features and that's not it. It disturbs her because she knows he doesn't care about the scars, he doesn't actually care about his safety, he doesn't actually care how his body looks like. That's nothing close to his first priority. The scars are a sign of pain and suffering but also a sign of indifference coming from him.

She presses her lips to each scar that make up the silvery constellations of pain that litter his body. She does is carefully and tenderly. She wonders how he got a lot of those but something tells her she doesn't want to know.

He grabs her face in his hands and presses his forehead to hers, breathing in deeply. He doesn't tell her anything, but she understands. She knows that those scars mean nothing to him. His thumb lingers over her cheeks and over her lips. She takes his thumb into her mouth and she sucks hard on it, she can feel the small smile tugging at his lips. He kisses her softly but deeply, a passion on his lips that's also reserved for her. Her tongue runs along his lower lip and then she bites it gently earning a small groan from the back of his throat. The night was darker than usual, the semi-crescent moon shining weakly, the starts hidden by the Gotham city lights. It felt like it was just them in the whole world. 

He brushes his lips against her neck, his tongue licking the soft skin. Her fingers run along the muscles in his back, the scars there seem to run even deeper as if someone wanted to carve a figure out of him. As if he carried all his agony and torment on his back. She caresses his body as he caresses her hers, they are more tender with each other than usual. It always feel more personal without their masks and their costumes. She almost doesn't feel the night breeze with his warm hands running along her skin.

His lips are everywhere, sucking her neck and her breasts. He bucks her his hips grabbing her waist tightly, her hands clutching his hair.  
She sinks down onto him, slowly, inexorably, and the world could fall apart around them and neither would even blink an eye because this, this , is everything. A molten heat flows through their veins, radiating out into every crevice of their beings and filling them with something neither of them can define but they both know.

Eventually Bruce lifts his head, seeking out her gaze with his own. His cheeks are flushed his hair is messy from where her fingers raked through it and the dim light of the night sky reflects on his damp skin and makes him look like he’s made of moonlight.

His hands are on her hips steadying her as she repeats the motion slowly and then picking up the face, his hands grabbing her ass tightly, pulling her towards him. Their warm breath mingles in the scant space between them as they look into each other, their sweat rubbing off on the other with every motion. The movement brings her face closer to his, their noses rubbing against each other. They rock into each other, her body clinging to his. They miss kisses, slimming their lips just to tempt and tease.

They begin moving faster, the need for release pressuring them. Selina tilts her head back and lets out a gasp-turned-moan as he bites and licks her neck, her collarbones, her shoulders, the tops of her breasts.  
He hits just the right spot with every upwards thrust, his soft groans filling the air on every one of Selina’s downward slams. 

She takes her hands from Bruce’s shoulders and runs over what she can reach of his body - across his chest, over his nipples, one hand wrapping around to his back and not-so-accidentally clawing a path of four red lines across it at a particularly well-angled thrust of their hips.

Everything about their sex was mesmerizing; it had always been that way. Every motion and every desire was met with each thrust, lips needing and wanting, hands clutching and grasping. It always felt as if they were complete, as if they could just simply forget about all the pain, even if it was an illusion.

He turns them around until he was lying above her, her arms curled around his back to keep her on place. She sucks on his neck hoping to leave a mark on his skin other than a scar. His hand held one of her thighs thightly in place as he thrust inside her. He hissed as her back arched rising to up towards his body. Selina's head fell back moaning louder, feeling like her whole body was on a high. Everything was hyper aware yet lacking the ability to feel anything but pleasure. Bruce's pace was undying trying to reach the same ecstasy as her. She bucked and rolled her hips as Bruce let out a groan, his pace becoming stunted, pausing- his heat spilling into her. With his lips trailing on her neck and his hand teasing at her breast, she was left a mess in his arms.

They hold on to each other, as if they are the only way to stay safe in the dark depth of the night. She can hear his heart beating, almost on sync with hers. It's so easy to get lost on each other's bodies, to forget their problems. It always felt easy to be together but when she thought about it, she truly realized how complicated it was. It was only easy there, when they were alone in the middle of the night, the moon their only witness. When they danced across the rooftops, when she ran and he always followed. When they could simply be themselves, where they could love each other until the sun came up again.

"I'm always scared there's gonna be a kid in a window with binoculars scarred for life," she says and he chuckles softly. Her fingers find his scars again; she realizes she finds them fascinating- even beautiful. There's a type of dark beauty in pain, but you have to look very carefully to see it.

"We should probably stop having sex in rooftops." His fingers were stroking her skin, making her shiver. She also had scars, not as many as his; she could probably count them all in her hands. Her deepest scars, just like his, weren't visible to the eye.

She smiles against his neck and whispers, "Rooftops are much more fun."


End file.
